


The Real Me

by FleaBee



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Oneshot, no more secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleaBee/pseuds/FleaBee
Summary: Gohan and Videl decide they cannot keep their relationship or Gohan's history a secret from their friends once they start dating.
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The Real Me

School camps where a foreign thing to Gohan Son. He hadn't really done what everyone else would consider camping. Could the training he did with Piccolo when he'd been kidnapped be considered camping? Or the trip to planet Namek? Or the continuous training with his father preparing while preparing for the Cell Games? Something was telling him that school camps were going to be way different from his early life experiences and he was looking forward to it. This was something normal, and he always enjoyed normal as long as it stayed normal.

They'd boarded a school bus early morning, and it was late when they arrived at their campsite. Everyone was anxious to move around. Before they could they had a bunch of school rules read to them for the weekend and were assigned cabin groups before they had dinner. Which was very bland. Or maybe it just seemed bland after growing up with his mothers excellent cooking. Gohan was a little disappointed that they were in cabins instead of tents or the open sky. It was a lovely weekend to be outside. There were ten cabins altogether. Five cabins assigned to the girls. Four boys' cabins. The final cabin for the teachers. Each cabin had four rooms and two beds per room. Gohan put his bag down on the end of the bed. Across from him, his roommate was doing the same thing.

"Brains, did you pack schoolwork?" His roommate asked when he unpacked a couple of books he'd bought for light reading.

Gohan looked at his books; one was a history textbook containing stories in about mythology. The book had sparked Gohan's interest because it contained several myths that he knew for a fact where true and he was interested in finding out what else was true in the book. The other book was the book had been what he was covering when his mother was still homeschooling him. Even though she didn't require him to finish the book since he was now going to school, he still felt like he should finish the book since he'd already started it. It was also more interesting than the school work that he was doing now. "It's not schoolwork, Sharpener." He replied to his friend. "Then again, this one used to be school work," Gohan said holding up the second book. "This was my schoolwork when my mum was homeschooling me. I bought it along for something to do to keep my mind busy. If I don't do something while we are away, I will never hear the end of it from my mother."

Sharpener picked up the book for himself. His head was spun as he tried to make heads or tails out of it. "Your mother expects you to do school work during a school camp? You really understand all this?"

Gohan nodded yes to both questions. "The last thing I want is my mother volunteering to chaperone our next field trip."

Sharpener sighed at the thought of anyone wanting to study at a school camp. He was sure Gohan would do that even without the threat of his mother joining them. "What about the other book?"

"This is a history book about mythology. It's fascinating. It has the ledged of Korin's Tower and a few other things I know are real."

"Do you want to climb a tower that doesn't' exist to get stronger?" Sharpener teased. "It's probably the only way Videl would even look at you. Hercules only allows Videl to date men stronger than her. I know that you are interested in her so don't deny it."

"Actually." Gohan blushed. "I already asked Videl out on a date."

Sharpener almost chocked when his friend replied. If he had been drinking anything at the time, it would've sprayed all over the room. Most likely from his nose.

"What did Videl say? Does Hercules know?" Sharpener asked in shock. He had always wanted to ask Videl out. Well, he had, but she always said no.

"Videl said yes," Gohan was still red. "And her father knows that we're dating."

"But you have to beat Hercules to be able to date Videl!" Sharpener stated loud enough for the people in the other rooms in their cabin to hear. The whispers started spreading through the camp that nerdy Gohan was somehow beat Hercules for his permission to date Videl.

Sharpener and Erasa's memories from the day of the martial arts tournament had been erased, along with the rest of the population. As a result, they had forgotten that Gohan was Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter and knew how to fight.

"Actually, my mum beat Hercules," Gohan answered proudly. "You should have seen her. I knew my mum knew martial arts. Actually seeing her fight against another professional was something else entirely."

"Just after the martial arts tournament" Videl was telling her friend Erasa. "Gohan came down to see me and asked me out in front of my dad, both his parents and younger brother and a few other family friends. It was so embarrassing but so sweet at the same time."

"I didn't think Gohan would have the courage to ask in the first place but in front of other people," Erasa said with amazement.

"My dad started to say that he would only let someone stronger than him date me," Videl continued. "Gohan's mum Chi Chi started to rant on about insulting her son and got all fired up and challenged my dad on Gohans behalf. My dad tried to say that he wouldn't fight a lady and that he didn't need to fight Gohan either since my dad likes Gohan. Gohan's mum insisted. You should have seen her. She has a technique that I have not seen before, and she said that she would teach me. It was amazing! She beat my dad in less than two minutes. Really beat him. Believe me, I know my dad and his fighting style, and he gave it his all when he realised Chi Chi was serious about fighting him and had the experience to back her up."

"Then he said that you are allowed to date?" Erasa asked in sight shock. She never imagined this day would come.

That her tomboy friend who wasn't previously allowed to date would actually date someone. She'd never shown any interested in boys before. But her and Gohan actually dating? When had her friend grown up? It felt like she had blinked and missed a major milestone in her friend's life.

"Dad was going to let me date Gohan before Chi Chi beat him. Like I said before, my dad likes Gohan. When I was injured at the martial arts tournament, Gohan came to see me and insisted that he wouldn't leave till he knew I was okay." Videl told her not mentioning the fact that Gohan had been dressed up as Saiyaman at the time. "Also he's not interested in me because of who my dad is or because we have money. I found recently that Gohan's grandfather is fairly well off. He's possibly richer than my dad. If he's not, a family friend that Gohan considers an aunt well and truly is richer then my dad. Gohan's grown up with people with money, but he just doesn't care about that at all. He was impressed with the library in my dad's house."

"You and your dad don't read," Erasa said.

"But Gohan does. The library came with the house."

"How in the world is it possible that Gohan's mum beat your father?" Erasa asked. "I cannot imagine anyone beating your dad. Your dad is a professional fighter. The World Martial Arts Champion. Are you sure he didn't let her win so that you could date Gohan?"

"No, he fought back with everything he had. I only found out recently, Gohan's mum holds the Woman's World Martial Arts Champion for the twenty-third World Martial arts tournament. My dad didn't even make the preliminaries that year. Chi Chi has only ever been beaten by the winner of the twenty-third tournament. The champion who just happens to be Gohan's father, Goku. He had other relatives on both sides of his family that have won tournaments in the past. "

"Gohan has a martial arts background?" Erasa asked in shock.

" He had a more extensive martial arts background then I have," Videl said.

"Do you know Marital arts?" Sharpener asked. He was amazed at his friend's martial arts background. He had no idea that Gohan's parents were World Martial Arts champions.

Gohan laughed before answering. He was not sure if Sharpener would believe him. "I know martial arts. I trained a bit when I was younger. I never really was interested in martial arts overall as my father is. I still train occasionally but not to the extent of either of my parents." He didn't let Sharpener know that he could beat almost everyone on Earth with the little training he did do. "Mum doesn't fight in competitions anymore. She only fought in that tournament because she wanted to get my dads attention. Mum trains for fitness and self-defence. My father, on the other hand, fights every chance he gets."

"Why didn't he fight in the twenty-fourth World Martial Arts tournament to defend his title? He fought every year from the time he was a little kid? I can't even imagine entering at his age. They don't even let kids his age compete anymore," Sharpener asked.

"There was an incident that happened before the tournament. Because of who my parents are, I was kidnapped when I was a child, first by my dad's biological brother. Dad was adopted as a baby, we didn't even know he had a brother before that day. Then by Piccolo, who was known as Ma Junior, the runner up from the year dad won. Twice in one day. Piccolo kidnapped me from my uncle. He planned to use me to get revenge against dad. Piccolo had me for a year before I saw either of my parents. Dad was not going to enter a tournament while I was missing." Gohan replied. "It's why my parents are so overprotective of my brother and I. Why I was homeschooled for so long. Mum still worries about me even now. Piccolo changed over that year. He's now one of my closest friends and my mum lets him watch my little brother despite him kidnapping me in the past."

Sharpener didn't get a chance to ask any more questions as they were called to camp activities by their teacher. He was a bit overwhelmed by what he had learnt.

It was dinner time the next day before Sharpener and Erasa had a chance to talk to Gohan and Videl. During their breaks, the other students kept coming up asking if it was true about them dating. They didn't have any time with just the four of them.

"There is something we have been meaning to ask you both," Sharpener leant in close. "We were talking about the Martial arts tournament with the other students, and what we remember does not match up with what everyone else remembers. Videl you were there, we want to ask what you remember."

"What do you remember?" Gohan asked.

"Saiyaman was unmasked," Sharpener whispered. Looking around to make sure they had not been followed by anyone else. "We remember his mask getting removed during revealing that he is the Gold Fighter. But everyone else who was there in person doesn't remember him getting unmasked. They don't remember the Gold Fighter. According to them, Saiyaman was knocked unconscious right away, and they were surprised. He left after he was unmasked. Do either of you remember anything from the tournament? How come I don't remember you being at the tournament?" Sharpener turned to Erasa. "Do you remember Gohan being at the tournament."

She scrunched up her face as if something was coming to the surface. "I just remembered something. We need to talk now, in private." She grabbed Gohan by the hand, dragging him out of the camping grounds and into the woods. There was whispering about Gohan and Erasa holding hands. Having everyone question if the rumour was wrong. Sharpener and Videl followed after them.

Sharpener was surprised when Erasa started heading into the woods away from camp. He thought this would be something that she was frightened of, but she just kept going.

"Erasa babe, what's going on? What did you remember." Sharpener asked. "Do you have any clue what this is about?"

"None," Videl said, just as confused.

"Not where we can be heard," Erasa said.

The four of them followed Erasa further into the woods.

"Ah, maybe we should stop before we get lost." Sharpener said, starting to get nervous as the sounds from camp vanished, and the lights were no longer seen through the gaps.

"We won't get lost. I know the way back," Gohan said confidently. "I live out in the mountains and go out in the forest around my home all the time. Where I live is a lot more isolated than this."

"Is this anywhere close to where you live?" Sharpener asked.

"About another two hours away," Gohan replied after a moment of thought.

The exited out into a clearing that was near a lake. The stars reflecting off the water. Gohan walked them over to some large boulders that were near the lake to sit.

"I don't know why the camp isn't set up closer to the lake. This is nice," Sharpener said as he took in the view.

"This area floods. The water goes up to the edge of the campgrounds in the wet season. No one else is around, we won't be overheard," Gohan said after making himself comfortable. Everyone's attention was on Erasa after they were settled.

Erasa furrowed her eyebrows before she started talking. "I'm not sure if I am remembering correctly, Sharpener, when you asked me if I had seen Gohan, I remembered seeing him. When Saiyaman's scarf and glasses flew off, it was Gohan, and then you turned into the Gold Fighter."

Sharpener was about to say that she was wrong when it came flooding back to him. Both he and Erasa shocked when they saw it was Gohan. Erasa calling out Gohan turning towards them, hearing them through the crowd and turning and waving to them before his attention went back to his opponent and then he flew off.

"I remember as well, but I didn't before. What is going on? Am I going crazy?" Sharpener was scared. He was not alone in that, Erasa he could see was also frightened.

"You're not going crazy," Gohan replied. "I really am Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter. Everyone's memories were erased of that day. Because of what really happened with Majin Buu."

Sharpener and Erasa both were glad they were sitting down when Gohan mentioned Majin Buu. Had they been standing, they would have collapsed if they weren't already on the ground.

Videl put her arms around Erasa to comfort her. Sharpener curled in on himself, he had died for a second time. First by the hand of Cell and then turned into chocolate and eaten by Majin Buu. Videls father was friends with the monster that had turned him into chocolate and ate him? How could he befriend that monster?

"I died, I was eaten," Erasa sobbed.

"The Majin Buu that is friends with Hercules is not the same as the one that ate you both," Gohan said

"When I thought that Gohan had died, that was when I realised how much I cared for him," Videl sent a soft smile in Gohan's direction which was just the distraction that Erasa needed. "I am so embarrassed, I yelled out I loved Gohan in front of his family when they all thought he was dead. I knew deep down he wasn't."

Erasa looked up from her sobbing. She knew that Videl had only shared that to lighten the mood.

Gohan and Videl both finished their story about what had happened with Majin Buu. How he split out his evil side because of Hercules.

"What is left of Majin Buu is his good side. That is why we wished to erase memories of Majin Buu. Of that day." Gohan said.

"When everyone had been reunited after being wished back to life, that is when Gohan asked me out. In front of both our families," Videl said with a blush. "Both our families approving. I am glad that I can tell you both the full story. The real story."

"So you can fly now? Show me?" Erasa asked.

Videl stood up levitating off the ground, flying around the lake and then back to her friends.

"When did you learn to do that?" Erasa asked.

"Gohan taught me after I unmasked him," Videl said. Going into the story about how she had finally unmasked Saiyaman and blackmailed Gohan into teaching her to fly.

"Can you teach me?" Erasa asked.

"I don't know. I will be able to teach Sharpener but I really not sure about you Erasa," Gohan replied.

"Me fly, seriously," Sharpener pointed to himself.

"Well yeah, with the boxing that you do and the martial arts you already have a certain extent of ki even if you can't control it. Erasa with a lot of hard work, maybe in a few years you'd be able to learn," Gohan said.

"Let's start now," Sharpener stood to his feet.

"How about after camp," Gohan said. "It takes time that we don't have. You need to be able to focus without distraction. What we've revealed to you is pretty distracting on its own."

"If flying is real, does that mean that your myth book is real?" Sharpener asked.

"I know Korin's Tower is real. I've been there. I'm not sure about the rest of the book," Gohan replied.

"Can we go there?"

"Sure," Gohan replied. "I know where it is. Maybe we should climb it before you can fly. It will help build your stamina."

"Can you show me how you transform into Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter?" Sharpener requested.

"Oh, I want to see. Can you teach us how?" Erasa clapped her hands together.

"I can't teach you how I turn into the Gold Fighter because that is from a genetic trait that runs in my dad's family. Turning into Saiyaman is just the press of this button. Capsule Corporation designed watch. Bulma made it for me. She and my dad have been friends since they were teenagers. And a press of a button I change back."

Erasa clapped. "I would love a watch like that. Is it ever going to be on the market?"

"It probably will be eventually. It normally takes a few years for anything to go to public," Gohan said. "And this is how I turn into the Gold Fighter."

Both teens had to cover their eyes as a gold light enveloped Gohan for a few moments before settling. It took even longer for their night vision to return so they could see him clearly.

Erasa clapped again. "That is amazing. I had no idea you could do anything like that. Wow."

Videl smiled, glad that she could be honest with her other two friends again. It felt like a wedge had come between them without them knowing about what had happened at the martial arts tournament and that she and Gohan were now a couple and all of Gohan's secrets that she'd learnt. She was looking forward to seeing her friends learn how to fly. It was going to be an adventure finding out if the things from Gohans myth book were real.


End file.
